Fairy
by Belluse Luna
Summary: Allen tiene un don, este siempre le causo problemas desde que nació, a un cuando su vida es simple y cotidiana, esta dará un cambio radical, ahora solo queda que el lo acepte. Yullen & Laven
1. Chapter 1

! Hola! aqui les presento este fanfic que se basa la idea en una novela que sinceramente a mi me encanto.

Disclaimer: D Gray Man pertenece a Hoshino San, mientras que algunas partes y citas son del libro al cual se ha tomado.

La trama de diferencia, espero les guste.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Los videntes, u hombres con una segunda visión tienen terroríficos encuentros con las hadas*, a los que ellos llaman Good Neighbors*, o Gente Buena_

_La comunidad secreta, Robert Kirk y Andrew Lang (1983)_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Muy bien ahora dame una escala más alta- Allen empezó con una tonada simple, con cada movimiento de sus dedos el sonido se extendía hasta lograr un Do en la novena octava.

Miranda, su maestra de piano aplaudió por la perfección de la escala, con una sonrisa por apreciar la habilidad de su mejor alumno.

El puso los ojos en blanco, y se levanto bruscamente del banco.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes prisa Allen?- Miranda le apunto con un lápiz.

-No profesora Miranda- cedió un poco Allen, regreso su vista a las hojas llena de notas, suspiro y siguió tocando pero ahora con una canción más lenta.

Escucho sus propias melodías, concentrándose en detectar las fallas que aun le faltaba superar, asegurándose de mantenerse anclado al mundo real: el _humano, _ el seguro.

No era el único mundo, por mucho que él lo deseara, pero lograba ocultar al otro "el inquietante y tenebroso" durante breves momentos.

-Allen pon atención a las notas- corrigió Miranda.

Abrió los ojos, con un pequeño rubor de vergüenza asintió a lo dictado, "concentración, control". Entonces lo sintió: un aire cálido sobre su piel. Un hada le olisqueaba su cuello, echándole un aliento caliente e hincándole su barbilla rasposa y tiesa en su piel. A un con toda la concentración del mundo no podría evitar sentir la sensación de miedo y asco sobre sí mismo, no con un hada detrás de él y menos con una cara tan horrible como el de esta vez.

Disimuladamente con su mano tiro las hojas, para así poder zafarse y respirar un poco más tranquilo, sin sentir la helades bajar en su columna.

-¿Allen, que paso?- volteo y miro las hojas regadas y a su alumno agacharse, noto un pequeño temblor, parpadeo de nuevo y no vio nada, tal vez ya estaba poniéndose un poco más vieja, bueno necesitaría vacaciones.

-Nada, profesora….solo fue el viento- se obligo a sonreír, mirando a Miranda, a las hojas, a cualquier cosa menos a la manada de Sílfides*. Incluso a un que tratare de desviar su atención, podía escuchar sus carcajadas y aullidos, el rechinar de los dientes y batir de sus alas, una cacofonía de la cual no podía escapar.

Las hadas estaban en manadas, a veces no son solamente hadas si no que conviven con otras criaturas mágicas, era muy raro ver alguna sola pero aun así había ermitañas, pero al caer el atardecer aparecían más y más aumentando la ansiedad de Allen por escapar de ellas.

Miranda obviando todo, le ayudo a recoger las hojas al albino, mientras miraba lo tarde que se había hecho, como pasaban las horas con este muchacho – Allen ya está oscureciendo y es mejor que te retires a tu casa, hoy lo hiciste muy bien, mañana terminaremos de practicar ¿vale?-

Allen sonrió con ternura, agradecía a Miranda lo buena y considerada que era, por algo era una de las mejores maestras de piano de la ciudad, aun que siempre pidiera perdón por todo.- Esta bien, nada mas recojo algunas cosa y me voy.

"Ojala todo el mundo fuera como ella, y no existieran estos seres" pensó, mientras guardaba algunas de sus cosas en su mochila, y se la colgaba al hombro

-Hasta mañana profesora y salga con cuidado-

-Hasta mañana Allen.

Se despidieron, pero aun así Allen había visto que cara puntiaguda se había quedado en la sala, junto a Miranda, solo rogaba por que no le hiciera nada malo.

Al salir a la calle revestida de concreto, camino nada más que un par de cuadras y vio a otra hada con sus ojos de cierva, caminando por su costado, trato de mirar su reflejo en el espejo y ahí vio que era esquelética, con demasiadas articulaciones, era vulgar y esplendida al mismo tiempo pero demasiado terrorífica para su gusto, sus ojos extremadamente grandes combinados con aquel decadente cuerpo le hicieron preguntarse si en verdad no eran seres vulnerables, pero el sabia la respuesta, _No_ lo eran, a pesar de su fragilidad eran seres altamente peligrosos y mas para las personas como el que podían verlos.

Después de pasar unas calles más, la misma hada seguía atrás de él, pero enseguida noto a un elfo de pezuñas hendidas, ambos se vieron y ojos de ciervo se arrojo contra este, enterrando sus largas uñas en su brazo y enseguida por el elfo corría un reguero de sangre; ojos de cierva rio entre dientes.

Allen se mordió el labio de nuevo y alejo la mirada del lugar, para no querer ver mas una lucha "concentración "se dijo así mismo y se esforzó en seguir en su camino con aparente tranquilidad a un que por dentro hervía de ansiedad.

A veces les quería gritar, que pararan de atormentarlo, que se marcharan y que lo dejaran en paz, pero no podía.

Jamás podría pronunciar palabra alguna, si lo hiciera ellos se enterarían de su secreto: sabrían que tenía el don de verlos.

El único modo de sobrevivir era guardándose esas palabras, ese secreto; Mana le había enseñado desde pequeño esa norma, incluso antes de que supiera escribir su propio nombre. "Mantén la boca cerrada, no veas, no escuches y sobre todo no intervengas" eso le había dicho, aun que le parecía algo ilógico mantener en secreto el don, sabía que si decía algo tal vez Cross lo castigaría.

Y si Cross lo castigaba, entonces eso significaba que no más instituto, no más clases de piano, no más salidas con sus amigos y sobre todo ya no tendría la libertad de ver al odioso y malhumorado de Kanda

.

Ya había sufrido bastante cuando era más pequeño y Mana lo educaba en casa mientas Cross se iba de juerga; "nunca más" se dijo, así que guardándose la rabia se dirigió hacia más adentro de la ciudad, aun lugar donde eras más seguro que el FBI, y bueno tal vez exageraba pero para él, así era, camino un poco mas y vio las enormes barras de hierro y puertas de acero.

Tanto en su forma básica como modificado en su forma más pura del acero, el hierro era _veneno_ para las criaturas mágicas y algunas no tan mágicas pero especialmente para las hadas.

Por lo tanto ir hacia ese lugar, lo hacía sentir seguro.

A pesar de que habían criaturas por doquier, Crawley* era su hogar, Allen había visitado Cambridge, Brighton y Oxford* eran ciudades bastantes agradables pero demasiadas prosperas y vivas, con demasiados bosques, parques y sobre todo arboles, Crawley no era una población tan prospera, no desde hace mucho y eso significaba que aquí las hadas no prosperaban, no como en las ciudades antes visitadas por él.

Trato de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, que le avecinaban un dolor de cabeza horrible, como si no tuviera suficiente con él próximo dolor mucho mas estresante que tendría con Kanda al llegar a su hogar y hacerle pelea para que le dejara estar a un que sea un rato mientras ideaba alguna manera de llegar a su departamento.

Ya estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de llagar a los terrenos de Kanda, cuando de un callejón salió una pareja de hadas, que había estado siguiéndolo desde varias semanas atrás, era de todo los días verlos a ambos o alguno de los dos tras él, la hada tenía el cabello largo y de color verde, amarrado en dos coletas altas, sus labios eran azules pero no de pinta labios si no un azul cadavérico, supuso que alguna vez fueron rosas como los capullos.

Llevaba un pantalón descolorido de mezclilla y pespunteaba con grueso cordones, mientras un blusón de color crema le tapaba y se dejaba ver sus hombros pálidos, tenía un estampado moderno.

Junto a ella caminada un enorme lobo en el que iba montada o ¿estaba apoyada?

El hada hombre, porque era un hombre, aun siendo una criatura sobrenatural podía diferenciar entre varones y mujeres y el era un varón.

El hada varón toco ala hada peli verde, y al tocarla salió vapor, ella le enseño los dientes en seña de amenaza, lo empujo y le dio una bofetada, que hasta el le dolió, mientras el hada varón sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y al sonreír resulto irresistible, resplandecía levemente, como si en su interior ardieran miles soles, con su cabello un poco largo y despuntado de color entre rojizo y anaranjado, como si fueran los colores del sol, era guapo y su ojo verde aceitunado lo atraía, debía admitirlo pero a un así no era su tipo, porque no era _humano_.

Era alto por lo que había visto, un par de centímetros más que él, pero tal vez de igual tamaño que Kanda, pero había algo en él que lo aterrorizaba, apretó un poco el paso pero disimuladamente "no corras, no temas" se dijo como un mantra así mismo.

Al ver que no avanzaba más, entro al primer local que su mente puedo analizar, y adentro vio que era Vierne Connexion, y se sintió más seguro entre las filas de madera, acero y los estantes de hierro donde se apilaban varios libros, Cd, mangas, y hasta un mini café, estaba a salvo ahí adentro.

Cuando no podía esconderse en otro lugar, siempre iba a Vierne y esperaba hasta que pudiera salir, a veces compraba algunas cosas y otras se ponía al día con los nuevos libros, a penas iba a poner su mano en unos de los Cd que había visto cuando lo vio entrar, ataviado con un sortilegio para esconder sus poderes y parecer más humano, claro si eso se podía hacer.

"Esto es nuevo" pensó y desvió la mirada sin en realidad tomarle mucha atención a la entrada triunfal del niño bonito.

Recordó varias cosas y se sorprendió al notar que esta hada debía ser más fuerte, porque solo aquellos que tenían un poder mágico más grande podían activar el denominado sortilegio para hacerlos parecer humanos a simple vista, claro que ellos no contaban con que resaltaran mucho mas como humanos que como criaturas mágicas.

En fin soltó un suspiro, y algo le decía en su interior que esta hada era peligrosa y su corazón tembló de miedo, pero se mantuvo firme.

El recién llegado se detuvo en el mostrador y le dijo algo a Lou fa, una de sus amigas que trabajaba ahí por lo buena que era la paga, acercándosele demasiado al punto que la hizo sonrojar a la pobre muchacha, Lou fa miro hacia su dirección y el se sordeo, como si con él no fuera la cosa.

Ella pronuncio su nombre y él sin decir nada se encamino más lejos, evitándolo más. Allen le dio la espalda ambos y tomo otro disco, lo aferro a su pecho como si dependiera de ello y rezando porque no se viera su nerviosismo.

-Allen ¿verdad?- el chico bonito estaba demasiado pegado a él para su gusto y Allen se movió un poco más, para tener espacio y tener una retirada lo antes posible, chico bonito leyó el nombre del CD y con una sonrisa se acerco aun más.

- ¿Es buena la banda?

El albino enmudeció y miro a chico bonito despacio, si se trataba de pasar por un humano para llamar su atención, estaba más que equivocado, este chico. Reviso su nuevo atuendo que consistía en unos pantalones blancos pegados, una camisa algo grande pero que le quedaba bien, sus botas hasta las rodillas, en su cadera como cinturón traía una tela algo así como una chalina verde, cambio el color de su cabello a un tono más rojo y dejo su parche en el ojo.

-No me interesa- de volvió el Cd hacia su lugar y se fue hasta la sección de los libros, procurando mantener más distancia pero no resulto ya que este fue tras él como un perrito tras su amo.

-He quedado con unos amigos para tomar un café – el hada se le acerco más- y quería preguntarte si ¿quieres venir?

-No gracias- dijo secamente y paso al costado de él, paso duro y un poco mecánicamente, se dirigió a la salida, saludo con la mano a Lou fa, y salió del local. Tal vez con esto el chico bonito lo dejaría en paz, pero se había equivocado.

Él lo siguió

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

*: Cita tomada del libro, solo con una modificación, iba elfo en vez de hada.

Sílfides: Son las hadas de los vientos

Crawley,Cambridge, Brighton y Oxford: son Ciudades de Inglaterra

Espero le haiga gustado, y son bienvenidas las Criticas. Bye bye!~~


	2. Secretos

Disclaimer: D Gray Man pertenece a Hoshino San, mientras que algunas partes y citas son del libro al cual se ha tomado.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_« [A los__ Good Neighbors__, o Gente Buena] nada terrestre los espantaba tanto como el frío hierro.»_

_La comunidad secreta, Robert Kirk y Andrew Lang (1893)_

Con los nervioso que se encontraba Allen, su corazón palpitaba de manera estridente, sus pasos inseguros le hacían moverse con inseguridad, mientras su visión se nublaba poco a poco; en un acto repentino sacudió su cabeza removiendo el temor que había helado sus huesos.

Sus ojos por fin captaron por donde caminaba, edificios viejos y decadentes a su alrededor, pocas personas deambulaban, algunos deprisa por su trabajo otros simplemente pasaban metidos en su pequeño y frágil mundo imaginario, sin imaginarse de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sin poder _ver_ ni _escuchar_ lo que él.

Unos edificios más adelante vio algo más que su reflejo, la peliverde parada a escasos metros de distancia, sus ojos verdes estaban penetrándole como si supiera su secreto; sentado junto a ella un Shifter* mirando ociosamente a su alrededor, por su pelaje azul índigo debía ser de la Corte de Invierno, desvió la mirada y a lo lejos la deslumbrante luz de neón del El Nido del Cuervo. Como siempre la misma decadente entrada apenas con un guardia, sus colores opacos por el paso del tiempo, apenas una luz titilaba alumbrando a los transeúntes que deambulaban por ahí, sin embargo paso de largo el lugar no estaba de ánimos para entrar y menos con un hada al acecho.

Con la mirada en frente y a paso tranquilo doblo una esquina, entonces choco contra un cuerpo, su nariz sufrió un pequeño golpecito sin importancia pero rápidamente pidió disculpas tal y como Mana le había enseñado.

-Perdón no me había fijado- e inmediatamente reconoció a la persona enfrente de él.

-¡Oh! Allen no te preocupes, yo también andaba en las nubes – Johnny le sonrió con su buen humor, y sus vivarachos ojos.- veo que anda de prisa, ¿vas con Kanda?- vio crecer un perceptible sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas del albino, así que ahí estaba su respuesta-

-¿Con ese Bakanda, maleducado?-refunfuño un poco, aun que sus reacciones lo traicionaran al oír ese nombre.

-Bueno pero si lo llegas a ver dile que su Katana ya esta lista.- le pidió Johnny.

A sus espaldas la peliverde escuchaba con un poco de interés mal disimulado todo, el Shifter al ver un pequeño Rudime* corrió para darle caza, sin embargo empujo a Allen y Johnny lo sostuvo antes de que se callera.

-¿Estás bien? –Le toco la frente con unas de sus manos.- Fiebre no tienes-suspiro, pero sus ojos aun le escaneaban.

-Si señor Johnny, supongo que fue el viento.- mostro una de sus características sonrisas falsas, para apaciguar al hombre, tal vez y hasta no le diga nada a Mana.

La mirada de Johnny un poco incrédulo, pero aun así le soltó y asintió sin más.- Bueno, si te llegas a sentir mal ya sabes donde es la clínica de Reever-

Allen asintió y despidiéndose se alejo por un atajo que conducía a la seguridad de las paredes de acero de Kanda.

La peliverde sonrió un poco, le siguió por todo el recorrido, paseaba su mirada de vez en cuando en las calles con unos cuantos globins* que perseguían a una ninfa del agua. Vio como el albino se acercaba cada vez más hacia la cerca y barrotes de acero, no le haría mucho daño pero eso no quiere decir que no le afectara, encogiéndose de hombros decidió entrar con él, quería sentir el pequeño dolor agonizante que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de estos, esa sensación dolorosa y hechizante que la hacía sentir humana y no una maldita aberración.

Allen camino los pocos metros hacia el tren de Kanda, espero unos segundos para calmarse así mismo, mientras apreciaba la fachada del tren, era indudablemente una obra de arte en varios aspectos, desde la elegancia en el tono azul cobalto hasta los adornos artificiales en forma abstracta que encajaban en su jardín estilo japonés, con su camino de piedras de rio y su pequeño lago con un puentecito a lado del árbol de Sakuras, si definitivamente era el estilo de Bakanda. Animado toco el pequeño botón timbre de la casa-tren y espero pacientemente que le abrieran.

Se escucho el sonido seco y después una serie de palabras en japonés que estaba más que seguro que eran maldiciones, y entonces de un solo golpe se abrió la puerta, revelando en todo su esplendor a Kanda con su usual camiseta y unos jeans desgastados, descalzo y su usual ceño fruncido. El cabello lo llevaba en una cola baja con un listón.

-Eres tu enano- dijo con una voz burlona, se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Allen- Pasaras o quieres que te traiga de la mano como un niño en el Jardín de niños- sonrió con burla ante el pequeño puchero de su visitante.

-Tan amable como siempre Bakanda.- rodo sus ojos y entro, cerró la puerta con cuidado, no sin antes ver por última vez a la peliverde.

Chasqueo su lengua y le aventó un cojín en la cara a Allen-Mejor cállate y siéntate antes de que te eche a patadas –

-Como si pudieras hacerlo de verdad- comento sonriente a la vez que le devolvía el cojín a su lugar- y ¿estás solo?

-Solo mugen y yo, así que cuidado y la pisas que no quiero oírte lloriquear de dolor-

Se escucho el silbido de la tetera y Kanda se volvió a la cocina, maldiciendo en voz baja, después de apagarle a la hornilla hablo en voz alta - ¿Quieres un poco de te?-

-Si por favor- contesto mientras admiraba el interior del tren, las paredes de un tono ambarino que hacia contraste con el exterior, la mesa de madera pulcramente ordenada con un adorno simple y sus banquillos hacían juego, pudo volver a ver los cuadros de diferentes artistas antiguos algunos los reconocía y otros eran más nuevos, seguro eran regalos del abuelo de Kanda, un hombre ya mayor llamado Tiedoll, tan amable y gentil a diferencia de su nieto un completo bastardo engreído que a veces tenía sus momentos de buen samaritano, claro que eso era una vez cada año.

Cómodo en el sofá, siguió escudriñándolo, Kanda salió con una tetera y un par de tazas de cerámica probablemente chinas o japonesas.

-¿Y donde tienes a mugen? –pregunto nada más por aligerar un poco el ambiente, Kanda señalo una butaca ergonómica que había en la parte delantera del tren: la sala de reuniones. Las butacas, una negra y otra azul eléctrico, se curvaban como una letra C. No tenían brazos, así que podías sentarte con las piernas hacia un lado si querías. Junto a cada una había unas sencillas mesas de madera rebosantes de libros y papeles.

Allen tomo con cuidado la taza y la llevo hacia sus labios, saboreando el dulzón sabor del té, la calidez lleno rápidamente su cuerpo y curvo una sonrisa de satisfacción.- ¿Qué te es? Sabe extremadamente bien.- Sintió desperezarse un poco.

-Es un Gyokuro*- respondió un poco después de tomar su primer sorbo.- Acabo de comprarlo.

-Oh algo más refinado- comento, con cuidado Allen se levanto y se acerco hacia la butaca donde estaba la boa enroscada, metió una de sus manos y la saco trasladándola al sofá con él.

Kanda observo la acción, y sin más se relajo al ver que mugen no hacía nada, tomo más de su te.

-Por cierto me encontré a Johnny- comento y sentó a un lado de Kanda, la boa se deslizo un poco quedando en el pequeño espacio del sofá, mientras su dueño se dedicaba a acariciarle la cabeza. –Me dijo que la Katana ya esta lista.

- Pensé que les iba a tomar más tiempo-bufo con algo de irritación.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- se acurruco un poco más del lado de Kanda, eran contadas las veces que podía hacerlo sin que este protestara. Eran momento como ese que sentía que era normal, que no tenía el don de ver esas _cosas_ y que el mundo era normal.

-Por que se daño a causa del estúpido de Chouji, y su manía desesperante- irritado y sin decir nada Kanda dejo que Allen se acurrucara a un más, llevo su brazo hacia los hombros de Allen y empezó a masajear un poco su hombro.

-Así que por eso no fue a clases la semana pasada- Le vio reprobatoriamente, suspiro al ver que no hacia mella en él.- estúpido Bakanda insensible-

-Tsk, se lo merecía.

Y cayeron en un cómodo silencio que duro minutos, horas o tal vez días. Allen checo el reloj de su muñeca y vio lo tarde que era, un poco disgustado empezó a enderezarse.

-Oí brote de habas

-¿Qué Bakanda?

Sintió una vena hincharse en su sien pero aun así continuo – Es tarde, llama tu padre y dile que te quedaras –ordeno extendiendo el teléfono inalámbrico.

Allen sintió su cuerpo tensarse, no era por estar solo con Bakanda claro que no, bueno si eso era una parte pero la otra era que Mana nunca, pero nunca lo dejaba estar fuera de casa, aun así fuera en casa de algún familiar.

-No puedo, me tengo que ir

-Tsk, te estoy diciendo que no idiota- agarro el brazo de Allen antes de que pudiera levantarse y lo sentó de un jalón- Además no está el viejo de Cross para que venga por ti.

Allen renuente trato de zafarse del agarre, pero era evidente que Kanda le superaba en fuerza aun así trato.- ¡Que no Kanda, me tengo que ir!- declaro en un tono nervioso.

-No te irás, y es una orden enano- aplico más fuerza y noto el estremecimiento de Allen.- A ti te pasa algo

Allen desvió su mirada y se quedo completamente callado.

-Dime brote de hadas o te lo saco a patadas.- escupió las palabras en un tono mordaz.

-No…no es nada

-Dime, imbécil – y siguió esperando una repuesta, su paciencia estaba llegando al límite, dio un pellizco a las mejillas del albino y este por fin se dignaba a mirarlo, vio como se mordía un labio y siguió con su mirada como la lengua de Allen salía a lamer sus lamios, aparto la mirada un momento de esos labios y siguió presionando su brazo.

-¡Esta bien, te lo diré!, pero tal vez no me creas-murmuro en voz baja.

-Dilo

-Yo…

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Gracias por los reviews, espero sea de su agrado y lamento la demora.

¡Apareció Kanda! Su personalidad me salió muy Occ espero que perdonen eso, *sonrisa nerviosa* tratare de actualizar en esta semana, bueno eso si la universidad me deja si no, no se desesperen que saldrá antes de fin de mes, hasta luego ¡bye bye~!

Shifter: Es un cambia formas, un humano que puede convertirse en un animal, por ejemplo un hombre en lobo.

Rudime: Son seres mágicos con la menor escala, llegan a medir cerca de 2.5 cms y no son tan inteligentes pero se alimentan del poder.

Globins: Son criaturas horribles y sucias, que parecen una cruza entre un hombre y un simio. Suelen andar encorvados y tiene el cabello largo y descuidado, pues nunca se lo lavan. Sus uñas están sucias y crecidas y nunca se limpian las narices. Disfrutan hacer toda clase de travesuras, mientras más desagradables, mejor.

Te Gyokuro: está considerado como un té de gran calidad y es bastante más caro que el _sencha_. Durante las últimas semanas antes de la cosecha cubren las plantas para que no les de la luz del Sol, de esta forma se incrementa la cantidad de teanina y cafeína de las hojas.


	3. Verdades

Disclaimer: D Gray Man pertenece a Hoshino San, mientras que algunas partes y citas son del libro al cual se ha tomado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_« [Los elfos] pueden volverse visibles o invisibles a su antojo. Y cuando se apoderan de una persona, toman el cuerpo y el alma a la vez.»_

_La fe élfica en los países celtas, W. Y. Evans–Wentz (1911)_

-Yo….- bajo sus ojos platinados, mordió sus labios del nerviosismo mientras sus manos jugaban con el cierre de su sweater.

-Habla de una vez- Utilizo un tono duro en su voz, noto el nerviosismo del albino y entrecerró sus ojos con suspicacia.

-Yo puedo ver hadas- mordió sus labios al final de soltar la bomba.

Kanda se le quedo mirando, un pequeño rastro de furia se noto en sus facciones siempre serias. Al fondo se escuchaba el siseo de Mugen al reptar hacia otro lado del vagón, sintiendo la atmosfera tensa y peligrosa.

-Mira Allen, no estoy para estúpidas bromas, está bien si no me quieres decir pero no te inventes estupideces.-

Los ojos de Allen se abrieron de la sorpresa, él sabía que Kanda no le iba a creer pero muy en el fondo creía que sí, bueno ahí está su respuesta, abrió la boca para decir algo pero se quedo sin palabras, sus labios en una línea recta, sintió la húmeda en sus ojos, sorbió su nariz y aguanto, él no iba a llorar por un cabron que no le creía aun que fuera muy loco de creer.

La tensión en el ambiente era asfixiante, ninguno de los dos decía palabra, viendo esto Kanda dejo salir un suspiro y se determino a hablar.

-Allen dime la verdad, confía en mí- llevo una de sus manos al mentón de Allen y lo alzo para que lo mirara, vio como los ojos platinados esquivaron su mirada y rodo los propios antes de aplicar más fuerza de la necesaria.- Mírame cuando te estoy hablando.-

Allen no supo que contestar, era mucha amabilidad por parte de Kanda, bueno era demasiada, pero si no le decía se abriría una brecha entre los dos que ya no sería capaz de volver hablarle y así perdería uno de sus lugares más seguros, no era por que quisiera verlo de nuevo y todo eso, solo que donde vivía Kanda era más seguro sí eso era se trato de convencer.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad Kanda, se que suena fantasioso pero… pero – llevo un mano a su boca ahogando un sollozo. Mientras gotas saladas bajaban de sus ojos plateados.- es verdad, créeme.

Kanda seco las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, junto sus frentes – Allen mírame, no llores, yo te quiero creer pero no me pidas que lo haga de la noche a la mañana, no todos los días me vienen y me dicen que las hadas existen.-susurro, rozando con sus labios la piel del albino en el trayecto.- Además siempre puedo partirles su estúpida caras.

Un ligero color rosáceo invadió las mejillas de Allen e hizo un puchero por la palabras- ya sabía yo que no podías ser tan amable sin sacar tu lado matón Bakanda-se sorbió los mocos, una sonrisa ladina salió de sus labios- Pero bueno que se esperaba de alguien como tu.-

Sintió una venita crecer en su frente, le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza, sonrió con satisfacción ante el quejido que soltó Allen.

-¡Eso dolió Bakanda!

-Quejica- sonrió maliciosamente, se acomodo en el sofá, tomo su taza y le dio un sorbo a su te saboreándolo, frunció un poco el ceño ante la mirada de Allen.

-Pues precisamente tú no eres un caballero- hizo un puchero.

Le lanzo una mirada enojada y chasqueo la lengua.- Deja de quejarte y dime ¿Cómo son _ellos_? –

Allen centro su mirada en la de Kanda, vacilo un poco pero si ya le había dicho la mitad, ¿Qué mal le haría decirle todo?- Pues, son _diferentes_…

Kanda miro a Allen, enarco una ceja ante el mutismo y la poca información- ¿Qué tan diferentes moyashi?-

-Pues diferentes, algunos son de nuestro tamaño, otros más pequeños y a veces son más altos que un humano promedio.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No, claro que no

-Que más entonces.

-Pues algunos son similares a los descritos por los libros de fantasía, otros de verdad no te gustaría verlos, todos son tan distintos y espantosos – Intento sonreír pero en cambio le salió una mueca burlona, sus ojos opacos recordándolos uno por uno, sus rostros, garras, cuerpos, la oscuridad que les cernía alrededor de ellos, la maldad en sus pupilas, el horror de la bestialidad en la que llegaban a incurrir, todo eso hizo temblar a Allen.

Kanda le miro, una línea recta en sus labios, la mirada no se aparto de Allen-¿Y bien donde los encuentro?

-¿Qué?

-Si donde, puedo ver a estos…-hizo señas con sus manos- seres de fantasía que me dices.

Allen elevo una ceja y miro escépticamente a Kanda- Normalmente solo Mana y yo podemos verlos y tal vez Cross, pero no son visibles a los ojos humanos.

-¿Y cómo es que tú los puedes ver?

-No lo sé.

Suspiro y llevo una de sus manos a sus sienes, le daría una jaqueca con toda esta mierda.- Esto es una mierda, pero ellos te dejaran en paz, moyashi–siseo, con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, a los lejos se escuchaba el reptar de Mugen por algún lugar del tren-casa.

-Muy caballeroso de tu parte Kanda, pero si no te das cuenta, no soy una princesa que necesita ser rescatada.- Fulmino la cara sonriente de Kanda.

-No lo eres, pero eres un maldito brote de habas que no puede defenderse por ser muy ingenuo.-

-Bastardo arrogante.-

Allen cerró los ojos, soltó un suspiro, este día había suspirado más que toda su vida, pero a un así una pequeña sonrisa afloro de sus carnosos labios.

-¿Y qué más?

-¿Qué más de qué?

-Porque te preocupan tanto estos…-hizo señas con la mano como describiéndolos- "haditas" – termino como si los estuviera maldiciendo.

-No son solo haditas, son Hadas cortesanos; eso lo sé muy bien. Se mueven en el círculo de un rey o una reina, y tienen bastante influencia para actuar sin consecuencias. Son demasiado fuertes y arrogantes para ser cualquier otra cosa.-Pensó en el desdén y desprecio que mostraban por el resto de sus congéneres.

Pertenecían a la clase más peligrosa de hadas: los que tenían poder.

Se estremeció antes de continuar.

—No sé qué buscan. Hay todo un mundo que nadie puede ver. Pero yo sí puedo… Yo los observo, pero ellos jamás reparan en mí… al menos no más que en otras personas.

—Entonces ¿ves a otros que no te siguen?

Era una pregunta muy sencilla, de lo más obvia. Allen miró a Kanda y se echó a reír, no porque fuera gracioso sino porque era horrible. Le corrieron lágrimas por la cara.

El se quedó esperando, tranquilo, imperturbable, hasta que el dejó de reír.

—Supongo que eso ha sido un sí.

—Sí. —Se secó las mejillas— Son reales, Kanda. No son imaginaciones mías. Hay hadas, criaturas sobrenaturales, casi en todas partes. Horrorosos. O bellísimos. Algunas ambas cosas a la vez. En ocasiones son terribles entre ellos mismos… —La recorrió un escalofrío por las imágenes que no deseaba compartir con Kanda—. Y hacen cosas realmente malas, repugnantes.

Él aguardó.

—Hay uno que se hace llamar Lavi, me ha abordado con aspecto de ser humano, y ha intentado que saliera con él. —Miró a lo lejos, tratando de reunir el sosiego del que dependía cuando lo que veía era demasiado extraño. No lo logró.

— ¿Y qué hay de esa corte? ¿Podrías hablar con su rey o lo que sean esas cosas? —Kanda hecho un vistazo hacia mugen y la miro en la esquina, enrollada en sí misma.

-No, Mana dice que los elfos cortesanos son los más crueles. No creo que pueda enfrentarme a nada más fuerte incluso aunque me descubriese a mí mismo, cosa que no puedo hacer. No deben enterarse de que poseo el don de verlos. Mana dice que nos matarán o nos dejarán ciegos si averiguan que los vemos.

—Supongamos que son otra cosa distinta, moyashi. —Kanda fue hasta el—. ¿Y si hubiera otra explicación para lo que ves?

El cerró la mano en un puño mientras se quedaba mirándolo, sintiendo cómo las uñas se le hincaban en la palma.

—Me encantaría creer que hay otra respuesta. Los veo desde que nací. Mana también los ve. Es algo real. Son reales. —No pudo seguir mirándolo; bajó la vista hacia el mueble.

Kanda chasqueo la lengua, lo tomó por la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza para obligarlo a mirarlo de nuevo.

—Ha de haber algo que podamos hacer, no son seres inmortales.

— ¿Por qué no hablamos de eso mañana? Necesito… —Sacudió la cabeza—. Hoy ya no puedo lidiar con nada más. –Kanda se levanto, camino por el pasillo, se agacho y alzó a Mugen. La boa no se desenroscó cuando él la llevaba hasta su terrario y la depositó con delicadeza sobre la roca caliente. Allen guardó silencio mientras Kanda cerraba con pestillo la tapa del terrario para impedir que Mugen se escapase. De contar con la mínima oportunidad, la serpiente hallaría el modo de escabullirse hacia el exterior cuando él la dejara sola en casa, y durante la mayoría de los meses del año la temperatura de la calle podía resultarle letal.

—Vamos, te acompañaré a casa —dijo Kanda.

—No tienes por qué.

Él arqueó una ceja, se dirigió hacia su puerta, la abrió y le indico con la mirada que se fueran.

—Ni modo.- murmuro y se levanto, yendo hacia la puerta.

Kanda lo condujo por las calles, tan inconsciente de la presencia de la hadas como toda la gente con que se cruzaban, pero el simple hecho de que ambos fueran tan pegados, hacía que a Allen le resultaran menos pavorosos.

Caminaron en silencio a lo largo de casi una manzana. Luego, él preguntó:

— ¿Quieres que pasemos por casa de Johnny?

— ¿Para qué? —Allen apretó un poco el paso cuando el Shifter que lo había perseguido antes se puso a dar vueltas como un depredador.

—No sé. ¿Tal vez por mi Katana? Johnny te dijo que ya estaba lista, ¿recuerdas? — Kanda le miro con calma, sin inmutarse ante el imperceptible temblor que había sentido por parte de Allen.

-Cierto, el señor Johnny dijo que ya estaba lista- mordió los labios, una sonrisa surco de sus labios.

-Entonces, ¿vienes conmigo a L'ange du coupées? –

La oficina donde Johnny trabaja estaba de camino a su casa, y por otro lado todavía no quería separarse de Kanda, tenía la sensación de que no debía por ningún motivo dejar su mano, por muy extraño que pareciera.

Ambos se encaminaron, pasando algunas cuadras, Allen se dio cuenta de las miradas que algunos transeúntes les daban, Kanda ignoro el hecho de haberle tomado la mano, repartió miradas asesinas a todo aquel que se les quedara viendo, especialmente a los que veía a Allen de una forma pervertida. Kanda chasqueo la lengua, irritado por la aglomeración acelero el paso, apretando su mano más fuerte.

Un par de calles más, pasaron algunos edificios modernos, pero en medio de ellos había uno que destacaba por su singularidad, un local mediano con grandes ventanales cristalizados, plagados de posters de diferentes temáticas, en medio una puerta de madera antigua con el diseño de cristal emplomado con una imagen de un par de tuercas pero adentro un pequeño cubo de cristal verde, sobresalía el letrero de colores tenues "L'ange du coupées" el color iluminado por las bombillas rojas, daban un aspecto exótico.

-Bienvenidos al L'ange du coupées – salió a recibirlos y sonrió a sus clientes- Kanda, Allen, vinieron.-

-Señor Johnny –Allen saludo, sonrió y se dirigió al escaparate, admirando los trabajos expuestos.

-¿Dónde está mi Katana? – exigió, mientras veía como Allen se movía admirando las vitrinas

-¡Kanda! Se más respetuoso- se giro, frunció el ceño y le mando una mirada enojada.

-No todos somos unos jodidos caballeros, enano

-¡Ese lenguaje Kanda!

Una risa floto en el ambiente, distrayendo a ambos- Tranquilos muchachos, ya tengo listo tu encargo Kanda, deja voy por el.- se encamino hacia la parte trasera del local, al fondo se escuchaba todavía la plática de ambos jóvenes, se rio pensando en lo que el señor Mana haría si se enterara de las preferencias de Allen, bueno Kanda era un buen muchacho pero no era el prospecto que el padre de Allen deseaba para su hijo, dejo salir un suspiro mientras revolvía algunas cosas, encontró la Katana envuelta y la saco con cuidado, camino hacia donde estaban ambos y la desenvolvió, mostrando el final de su arduo trabajo.

-Aquí esta como la pediste Kanda, revísala y dime si quieres algún cambio.-

Kanda tomo la Katana del mostrador con cuidado, observo el acabado de la hoja, las ligeras modificaciones que recibió y sintió el mango, suspiro y la volvió a dejar en su lugar.- Nada mal para alguien quien no sabe de Katanas.

Johnny sonrió ante el halago implícito.-Que bueno que te haya gustado Kanda-

-¿Qué es esto señor Johnny? –señalo una esfera dorada con unas alas, en el centro una cruz y un cable\cola que terminaba en forma de una nube además para curiosidad poseía unas patitas.

Johnny se acerco a la vitrina, la abrió y tomo en sus manos la pequeña esfera dorada.- Esto Allen, es un nuevo prototipo de comunicadores electrónicos, su base de datos es reciente así que esta aprueba, son llamados Golem-

La mirada de Allen brillo ante la explicación, Kanda vio la emoción y rodo los ojos ante lo infantil que podría ser el albino. -¿Cuánto cuesta señor Johnny?

-Como te dije Allen, es un prototipo así que te lo puedes llevar y decirme que tal.-

La mirada sorprendida de Allen no tenia precio, su mutismo confirmaba el asombro, su vista viajo del _Golem_ hacia Johnny y de este al Golem. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que Kanda le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza para despertarlo de su mutismo.

-¡ouch! Kanda, es dolió ¡troglodita!- Allen se llevo una mano a la zona afectada, sobándose para disminuir el dolor punzante.

-Pon atención imbécil-

-Chicos tranquilos, que me dices Allen ¿aceptas el trato?

Allen sonrió y asintió al instante –Claro señor Johnny, pero al menos déjeme pagarle la mitad del precio es lo más justo-

-Es un regalo Allen, además tu me informaras los avances que tengas con él, un precio justo a mi punto de ver.- Sonrió bonachonamente.

Allen suspiro y termino por aceptar el trato, se despidieron brevemente y salieron del local.

Caminaron unas calles más, ambos cerca tal vez tan cerca que no se distinguía donde empezaba uno y donde terminaba el otro, iban conversando temas triviales la risa de un peliblanco mezclada con la pequeña sonrisa de un peli azul, miradas discretas lanzadas del uno hacia el otro, pequeños roces de sus manos, el ligero rubor en las pálidas mejillas del peliblanco todo esos pequeños detalles no pasaban desapercibidos ante unos ojos lilas, frunció el ceño pero una sonrisa ambigua surco en sus pequeños y azulados labios, vio como se alejaban ese par, pero su mirada nunca dejo la pequeña espalda del peli blanco.

Chasqueo sus pálidos y huesudos dedos, y desapareció como el viento helado de diciembre

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Espero les haya gustado, se que va lento pero poco a poco se irá desenvolviendo la historia, nos vemos hasta la ¡siguiente actualización! :D


End file.
